1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to hair products, more particularly the present invention relates to an apparatus comprising a hair streaking pin positioned within a housing, so that hook portion of the pin extends out from the housing with the pin being spring loaded so as to allow ease of use in pulling hair during the streaking process.
2. General Background
In the area of hair care and hair coloring, one of the most common treatment of hair which is done at the present time, is the process of streaking hair so that certain strands of hair are highlighted a different color, and provide highlights in one's hair. The manner in which this technique is carried out is that the hair is usually encased in a flexible skull cap, where skull cap includes a plurality of ports so that strands of hair may be pulled through the ports and colored a different color in order to produce the colored highlights. The manner in which the hair is pulled through the ports would usually include a pin, which would have a hook portion on its end, so that the pin is inserted into each one of the ports, a group of strands of hair is hooked by the hook portion and the hair is pulled through the ports in the skull cap. One of the drawbacks of this particular process is the fact that there is no manner in which one can gauge how deep the pin in going into the port of the cap, which often results in the hook on the end of the pin making contact with the scalp which may cause pain or even puncture one's scalp during use. In addition, because the pin is a single metal or plastic rod, when the hair is pulled from the port, there is no "give" in the pulling, which often results in a painful pulling of the hair as the hair is pulled out of the cap in order to be treated.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved type of hair streaking pin, which may solve some of the problems that are confronted heretofore. A search of the art, for patents which may address this particular subject matter, was undertaken, with the following patents to be the most pertinent:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. TITLE PATENTEE ______________________________________ 3,477,446 HAIR-TREATING TERRENZIO METHOD AND APPARATUS 2,818,074 HAIR AND SCALP MACH PROTECTORS 3,390,689 ARRANGEMENT NEWMAN FOR TREATING HAIR 3,588,078 HOLDER FOR VAN DE SANDE FISHHOOKS AND OTHER SMALL COMPONENTS 2,795,887 FISH HOOK LOCKERT EXTRACTOR 4,590,702 FISHHOOK CHESTNUTT REMOVING TOOL 2,688,816 FISHHOOK BONDESEN REMOVER 3,451,157 FISHHOOK JONES REMOVER ______________________________________